Pokemon Day At The Beach
by etiger1995
Summary: A quick one shot for my girlfriend featuring my OC "Trace Hinata" from my digimon series and her OC "Skyler Oak", "enjoying" a day at the beach until an unexpected land shark cuts in.


Hey guys! I know i have to get the next chapter of "Next Generation" up but i have a bunch of oneshots I'm gonna have to do first. Some of which will be posted on here (like this one) and some will not, so look forward to a few updates!

I've also been wondering if i should make a series out of these two and a bunch of their OC friends and even some of yours. Please tell me what you think in a review, and review on the story!

* * *

><p>Trace laid still in the sun. the sand felt good under his arm and legs, it was warm but not hot. The water tickled his feet as they claimed the sand as waves, their domain. Everything seemed as it should be. Calm, peaceful, and tranquil.<p>

One of his eyes flicked open to see what was going on with his partner in crime, metaphorically speaking, of course. She looked around with disdain, unlike Trace, Skyler hated the beach. She never liked it, to her it was just a sandy pool with the "luxury" of sand where you didn't want it. The complete opposite of Trace, that's what made them a good team. They made up for what the other lacked.

She was, at the moment, wearing a black bikini with a white skull over her chest. he really had to admire the design, just the idea that it was trying to attract attention, it didn't seem like the thing she would do, but he didn't mind, gave him an excuse, one that he did use. She was running her hands through her brown hair, and sometimes through the blue highlight going down the left side of her face, she was doing it out of frustration. From the looks of it she couldn't find Zorua, the little trickster must have run off and found something to bite or bark at.

Trace looked around himself, Gible wasn't basking in the sun anymore. He was sure the little shark had been lying around, asleep right next to him. It wasn't like there was anyone besides himself and Skyler on the beach, no where to get lost. His gaze turned back to Skyler, she was staring into the distance, eyes squinted, something was heading their way. He fallowed her stare.

Zorua was running towards them faster than he thought possible for such a small Pokemon, the shiny pokemon's blue fur was whistling in the wind as it ran. It was panting hard as it approached, it sounded like a fright train the way it breathed in and out in and out as it jumped into it's masters arms. It was being chased by a dull blue-gray fin, too big to be Gible's, to dark to be Gible's ether.

Trace gave a sigh and stood up, sand fell from his swim shorts. They were supposed to be white with black flame designs, but they ended up tan with darker tan designs from the sand. He stretched for a moment then gave a questioning look to Skyler.

"you want to do the honers, or can I?", he grabbed for a backpack that sat in the sand a few feet from him.

The fin charged closer.

"I don't care! Just get it, if you want!", Skyler yelled in response. She held Zorua close to her chest as it nuzzled under her chin. She patted the little pokemon's head, as softly and gently as possible. Just trying to reassure the little black and blue pokemon.

"if you say so.", he quickly grabbed a black poke-ball with a red pattern around the top and bottom parts of the sphere. He looked back at Skyler, he was going to try to impress her with a quick victory. He had always wanted to impress her, it just never came true, she always seemed to be bored with his fights. "Take the stage, Metang!"

A large bulky pokemon floated out into the air, holding it's two arms in front of itself like battering rams. It gave a metallic screech to announce it's appearance. It's red eyes showing happiness to be able to battle.

The fin grew larger, and finally popped out of the sand, to face it's new challenger, Metang. The pokemon was the duel evolved from of Gible, Garchomp, a dragon ground type pokemon. He stood around 10' growling from the sky, his dark gray-blue skin shining in the sunlight, his red underbelly looked like a wall of blood standing against the afternoon sun in the background, his fins almost made it impossible for sun to make it past his silhouette.

The land shark lunged forward quickly, faster than Zorua had been able to run, making it a wounder Zorua hadn't been turned into shark bate, and bit into Metang's metal skin, at first nothing happened, the skin didn't deflect the teeth, and the teeth refused to break. After moment the stale mate ended and Metang's skin began to dent, the teeth pushing their way down. Metang closed his eyes from the pain.

"Metang use physic to shake him off, then use take down to push him towards the water!", Trace yelled the orders quickly. He heard Skyler whispering something from behind him. Garchomp was thrown through the air towards the water, a wave of purple energy, barely visible fallowing him through the air. A few seconds latter Metang shot after him slamming into him at full speed.

Garchomp regained his stance quick enough to block the Take down, and throw Metang in to opposite direction. His arm fins extended with a purple light and he charged. Dragon claw, thought Trace, Garchom's using Dragon claw. Metang barley regained his composure before the twin blades scratched into his metal hide. Metang let out a low grunt and floated back. Garchomp fallowed then stopped quickly letting out a long howl of pain.

Teeth were girted around his left ankle, sharp teeth that resembled his. He lifted his leg to the air and flung it left right up down left again. A miniature version of himself grappled on for dear life, Gible. Gible bit down harder every fling, after three or four, blood started dripping into his mouth. Trace could tell from the small streaks now in the sand.

Trace called back Metang and prepared for the real fun. Gible delatched from Garchomp, sending the larger land shark tumbling to the ground, falling over himself. The smaller shark jumped back towards his trainer and waited for instructions.

"use dragon pulse, got that Gible?", Trace looked down at the little shark.

"GIBLE!", Gible replied. He opened his mouth as a vortex of purple fire and lighting shot out engulfing the larger shark who still lie in a pile in the sand. Garchomp gave a slight screech as the purple show faded away. He was simply burnt, no life long damage, just a few days of minor pain, the dragon would be fine.

Trace ran and picked up Gible, his star pokemon. Gible had never lost a fight yet, and had somehow out done every other pokemon, no mater what evolutionary stage they were on. They both turned to see Skyler, Gible siting on Trace's shoulder. She was frowning at them, Zorua still in her arms. Trace could already guess what she was thinking, "Zorua could have done better", and "can we go back to the hotel, they have a pool there".

"Yes we can head back.", Trace said as soon as she formed the first word. His shoulders drooped, he had wanted to spend most of the day here, although the battle had made up for most of it.

"Thank you.", she walked up and gave him a warm hug, he looked at the design when she shut her eyes. Zorua shifted to her shoulder. She turned and walked away, towards the city.

He gave a final thought before fallowing her. "_you got to love those swim suit designers, they know just the right place to put an attention grabber._"


End file.
